we're not keeping her
by freakiin.ruby
Summary: ruby and jo don't get along. dean/ruby/jo. oneshot.


_title: we're not keeping _**_her_**_._

characters: ruby, jo, dean, sam.

summary: ruby and the winchester's 'friend' don't get along.

ships: dean/ruby; dean/ruby/jo.

* * *

Ruby pulls her knife out of the demon's chest. "Done!" She gasps, as the body drops to the floor.

Dean smirks. "You rule, babe."

"I know." responds Ruby.

Hand in hand, they leave the old, wooden cabin. Ruby isn't the type of girl that liked handholding. But who cares? She's not the type for a relationship. Especially not with a hunter. And under no circumstances a hunter named Dean Winchester. That's what Ruby used to think. But now, she almost feels human again. It's been 9 months since they both finally gave in. They had tried to loathe each other until then, but there just was too much chemistry.

Dean thinks they're perfect. So perfect, it's pathetic. Ruby thinks they're pathetic. So pathetic, it's perfect.

While they walk down the streets in Brooklyn, they still hold hands.

_Pathetic, _Ruby thinks.

_Perfect, _Dean thinks.

But they love each other. Sometimes, that's enough.

Shortly before they arrive at Dean's Impala, his cell rings.

"Hello?" he answers, slightly annoyed. It's probably Sammy boy, complaining about them going missing for an hour or two.

But it's nor Sam. Hell, it's not. "Hey, Dean!" A female voice cheers. _Jo._

"Who is it? Is Sam pissed?" asks Ruby.

"Shh!" Dean replies. Slightly angry, Ruby turns away, crossing her arms. _No one talks to Ruby like that. _

Dean keeps talking to his caller. "Jo?!"

Curious, Ruby stares at him.

"I heard Sam and you were near where I stayed , and I decided to stop by!" Jo still is Cheery. And Dean knows, that's going to change when she and Ruby meet.

He frowns. "Where are you?"

"At your motel room." Dean knows she's grinning.

"See you there!" He says and folds up his phone before Jo can protest.

Dean unlocks his car and gets in. Ruby sits down next to him.

"Who's 'Jo'?" Ruby asks, a bit irritated.

Dean sighs. "Someone you better like."

She nodds, and she knows what that means. "A hunter." She moans.

When they arrive, Jo sits on a chair next to Dean's bed, Sam is lying on his.

Deans stops in the doorframe, trying to keep Ruby away from Jo as long as possible. Curiously, Ruby tries to peak through behind Dean's shoulders. She doesn't see anything, so she pushes herself past her 'boyfriend' into the room.

Half puzzled, half accusing Jo looks at Dean. "Who's she?"

Ruby lifts her eyebrows. _Bitch. _"Who' she? Who are _you_?!" she scoffs.

"Ruby.." Sam tries to make her calm down.

The demon replies, like she always does when anyone tries to make her calm down. "Shut up!" she hisses.

Dean puts his arm around Ruby's waist. "Jo - Ruby. Ruby - Jo." he says, even though it's unnecessary.

Ruby frees herself from Dean's grip and hops onto the window-sill.

"You've got a girlfriend?" Jo tries to sound indifferent, but everyone, especially Ruby, can hear she's a little disappointed.

Sam smiles, trying to keep everyone calm. Not only he feels the static. Dean, too.

"So, Jo, how's hunting going?" He asks.

Jo grins. "It's going great." Then she turns towards Ruby "Does she hunt?"

"Not exactly." Ruby growls in reply, showing her black eyes.

Jo jumps up from her chair aprubtly, and grabs a shot gun off her belt. "Oh my god, she's a demon!" She yells.

Ruby flips her eyes back to normal, then rolls them until she gets dizzy. "Newsflash, barbie."

Sam sighs. "We know."

Jo drops the gun. "How do you mean?" She then turns to Dean. "You're not trying to tell me, your GF's a demon, are you?"

He slightly smiles, embarassed. "Looks like it."

Now, the female hunter is totally puzzled, and drops back onto the chair. "O-M-F-G." Is all she says.

"So are you just here to be annoying, or do you want something from us, barbie?" Ruby interrupts the silence.

Jo gives her despisive look, which Ruby returns that same moment. "Don't call me barbie, hell girl!"

"What are you gonna do? Tell Dean, _barbie_?"

Dean throws in a desperate "Ruby, please." but he knows the best result he's getting is another "Shut up!"

Jo has had enough. She gets up and slaps Ruby with a loud smack.

"Hey!" yells Ruby. Jo shouldn't have done that. Next moment, Jo feels Ruby's knee in her ribs.

"Girls?!" Sam says, softly.

Jo pulls Ruby's hair, in response, Ruby's fist hits Jo's jaw.

"Girls!" Sam repeats, now louder.

The hunter bashes her forehead against Ruby's nose, which straightly starts to bleed. Ruby growls, then pushes her elbow into Jo's guts.

"**GIRLS!**" yells Dean. As they hesitate, Dean grabs Ruby's hand and pulls her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"Dick!" Ruby growls.

He smirks. "I love you, too." Then he kisses her.

"So, what do you think we should do with Jo? Killing doesn't count." Dean asks after the kiss.

"You have blood on your lips." she replies. "Probably mine."

He whipes it away, then repeats his question.

"What are we going to do with Jo?"

Ruby's lips form a wide grin. "Well, we're not keeping her."


End file.
